Multi Verses
by if-youhaveghosts
Summary: in which our characters are peered at through the looking-glass of various alternate universes, both close to their own world and far away. oh, and there's lots of fairy dust, too. [drabble collection] [you choose the next one!] [magic anon lists disney characters prompts]
1. A Minute to Noon

_**Cinderella**: For one shining moment, everything is right in the muse's otherwise dark and miserable world, but when the spell is broken…_

* * *

Once upon a time, on an island vexed by despair, Hinata Hajime was ill in his cottage, and Tsumiki Mikan had become his caretaker.

A simple fever, a bug; in fact, some may refer to it as a common cold, but still, in his ailing state, Hinata had become Tsumiki's patient. Hinata, of course, was tremendously bothered by this unlucky development. Tsumiki, on the other hand, witnessed her world growing as lovely as the flowers Koizumi and Saionji had brought to comfort the suffering.

Tsumiki had placed the flowers on the table with care, and the wild purple orchids permeated the hot air with island fragrance as Hinata passed the day bedridden.

The nurse blushed when she looked at the sleeping boy, and felt weak in her bandaged knees. The symptoms of lovesickness plagued her like all of the other conditions she suffered, that of which she could count on two hands and ten toes: generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder, inferiority complex, megalophobia, dysphoria, agoraphobia, scopophobia, migraines, obsessive compulsive disorder, severe clumsiness that resulted in many daily achings and bruisings, speech impediment, forgetfulness, and - tap, tap, tap, went her fingers - compulsive ticks.

Tsumiki sat tapping her fingers on the desk as she watched Hinata, and the already strange uninhabited island around her had become much more strangely light and beautiful, for one blissful, shining fact: because he needed her. Hinata Hajime needed her, and that made her, Tsumiki Mikan, special.

The circumstance was unfathomable, and once again provoked weakness of the knees.

To possess such power...

Hinata grunted softly from the white linen sheets, and Tsumiki immediately rushed to his side. Examining him, there didn't seem to be anything amiss. Her patient was merely wandering in his sleep, traipsing about in a dream world, crossing deserts and oceans, orchestrating space and time travel while his earthly body remained in her dutiful charge.

She sighed happily, releasing the building worry that had stacked like concrete blocks in her chest. Her hands fell from her heart and shifted her apron, fidgeting, fidgeting again-

A ray of light caught her eye, and her nervousness scattered as she gazed out the cottage window at what appeared to be a perfect summer sun, artificial in its variegated color. Tsumiki's frail heart was still at odds with the fact that for once she was like a princess in a story, tending to her hero...

The other kids stopped by the cottage, but she waved them away, as she had waved away the girls after they dropped off the flowers. She waved them away as she did the buzz of anxiety in her ribs, as she did the insect wildlife, as she waved away stray hairs in front of her face that had been obscuring her view.

Tsumiki made herself comfortable in a chair by Hinata's bedside, reviewing a medical book Sonia had leant her from the library.

To be receiving gifts of friendship... Sonia's kindness was almost as unbelievable as this island was a paradise. And Tsumiki enjoyed the book as she rarely enjoyed anything in her normally sad and dark frame of mind where fear encircled her like sharks at snack time. But at Hinata's side she felt as strong as the diagrams of muscles she studied, and unbroken like the bones of carefully illustrated skeletons laid out before her on the pristine textbook pages.

A slight breeze brushed into the room, wafting the smell of citrus and honey, and ruffled Hinata's already messy hair.

Tsumiki smiled, and in that moment Hinata Hajime opened his eyes, returning her smile with one that filled her with warmth and colored her cheeks.

"Good morning, Tsumiki."

"H-Hinata-san! Good m-morning-wait, don't talk, you aren't well enough to speak! Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything, never mind me talking to you-!"

Hinata shuffled and sat up in bed, a motion that startled her not at the abruptness with which he sat, but because he was apparently well enough to sit.

"Actually, I feel pretty great," said Hinata, stretching and taking a deep breath as he bobbed in place, readjusting himself against the pillow. "Resting all day and drinking that soup you brought made a huge difference."

With these hopeful words from her patient, Tsumiki grew pallid and ill. She had done her job, yes-and a part of her felt proud of her nursing abilities, lest she ever felt proud of anything.

Yet, as was always the flipside of her occupation, she was now unneeded by the healthy boy who had previously been her dependent.

A gross feeling bubbled in her stomach, the feeling that always crept up when her patients were discharged from her aid, perverse thoughts that she wished they could stay unwell forever, so that they would need her, and revere her, and that she would be useful to them, especially here, with Hinata...

He reached out and hugged her, pulling her close so that their chins rested on each other's shoulders, and her eyes closed for just a second in what was supernaturally pure bliss-

But then he let go, and she felt her soul shatter as he said to her,

"Thank you so much, Tsumiki. You really are an amazing nurse. I'm all better now, thanks to you."

Such words Hinata said to her were not the words Tsumiki Mikan heard. The sentences broke apart in her head, echoing painfully with the onset of a migraine.

"-All... better... all... better... all-bet-eh, I don't need you anymore. Thanks, but I'm done here. Useless. I don't need you. You can leave now."

...And then many voices, rising up around Hinata's; some voices she could remember, some she couldn't...

"Go away!"

"Ugly girl!"

"Stupid!"

"You dumb slut!"

"Worthless piece of trash!"

"Get out of here, I can't look at you!"

"All better... all better... all better..."

Tsumiki's insides shook. Her throat caught and she couldn't swallow.

"Y-Y-Yeah-" the stutter worsened- "I-I'm g-glad, H-H-Hinata-s-san... y-you're all b-better... hehe..."

"Are you feeling alright, Tsumiki?" Hinata asked.

Instinctively, he raised a hand and put it to his nurse's forehead, fearing that caring for him had exposed her to sickness. She did feel warm, with her panic and the way she had begun to melt under his gaze, though he did not know these were the reasons.

"Hehe... I-I'm fine," said Tsumiki, closing her eyes and taking short shallow breaths as Hinata removed his hand. "F-fine. You're the patient here, Hinata-san! Please don't waste your energy on something like me!"

Hinata bit his lip. There were many things off with Tsumiki's response, most importantly that she did not seem fine at all, and his heart ached in the odd way it did when he watched her experience such distress throughout the day. He wanted to say something to help, but no words would come, and he settled with kindness as his chosen cure.

"Okay, Tsumiki. Well, I'm gonna get up and shower and then I think I'll go to the restaurant and get something to eat. Do you want to meet me there after?"

"No, I won't bother you anymore! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sorry! I'm just going to g-give this book back to S-Sonia-san and... and leave you alone!"

Her eyes turned flat and morose and lost any internal light they may have held, and she ran out the cottage door and fell down the steps, losing one of her shoes. She hastily put it back on through a waterfall of tears and sprinted away, blood flowing from beneath one of her bandages as she had ripped open an old wound.

Faintly aware of Hinata calling after her in what she was sure were shouts to be gone, she could no longer sense any of the beauty of the island, as her magical world had vanished, and left her once again scared and alone.

* * *

**NOTES**

hello friends, this is a collection of one-shots and drabbles inspired by a magic anon lists' prompt post centered around Disney characters. i have no particular attachment to the Disney aspect of the challenge, i just really liked the prompts, but i am doing my best to have these be ~magical~ and reference the initial inspiration if i can. i have challenged myself here to not pick a single prompt or character for myself, and instead i have friends picking for me, and now you!

**the post is here** (+'s are dots):

if-youhaveghosts + tumblr + com / post / 90434923005 / disney-characters-magic-anon

the promps with a strikethrough are either completed or in progress, but the others are fair game. please put in my tumblr inbox a prompt with the DR/SDR2/DR0/etc character or ship you would like to be the muse, and maybe you'll see it here. ;)

next up: Fix-it-Felix, muse Souda

xo C


	2. Souda Cans

_**Fix-It Felix**: You seem to fix everything you touch! The trouble is you're trapped in a broken-down dungeon. Dear me, how are you going to get out?_

* * *

His head felt like a bowling ball, twisted and whirled and smashed into a set of pins, reverberating into a dark tunnel in a cartoonish cacophony.

Monokuma, that horrifying little twisted bastard.

All Souda could remember were the last few moments before he was about to be turned into mush. His heart still fluttered and his face was still flushed with some pure blissful panic, gorgeous, honest-to-goodness despair, and now his brains were rattled like a faulty engine.

A foul smell entered Souda's nostrils. He tried to move his head to locate the culprit but failed, and all he knew was that his muscles were bruised and being poked in odd areas. He had evidently fallen upon a heap of something all at once hard, soft, ragged, and sticky. The stench was unbearable-aside from the faint scent of cold pizza, which, despite his predicament, caused him to salivate and wonder if he had died and gone to Heaven, where there was naught but pizza and cars and beautiful girls.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that the both heavenly and disgusting scent was a half of a pizza he was laying on that splayed moldy marinara all over his stomach. His foot was jammed into an empty ice cream carton, and his elbows embedded in some slimy tissues, and he rolled his eyes up to what was bizarrely a cup of noodles that resided on his head, greasing his hair with artificial chicken powder and MSG.

He jumped up, wildly kicking off the trash as if it were creatures crawling all over his jumpsuit.

"Aaah! Is this real!?"

He flailed around, seeing nothing but dank and muddy colors as he spun about.

"Heaven is a garbage can!? What did I do to deserve-"

The hysterics were cut short as Souda slid on a dejected slice of pizza and a stray banana peel and crashed back onto the floor. His eyes, which had adjusted to the dark, took in the rest of his surroundings.

A dim metal cell with a high, looming ceiling; piles of trash and bits of machinery; charred wood and a litter of tennis balls; clanging soda cans; what was unbelievably but undoubtedly a rocket ship smashed up into pure, alluring parts; and two menacing bolted doors atop a staircase, which he assumed kept him in.

Immediately triggered with the sensation of fight or flight, Souda Kazuichi spun on his feet and with a rush of vertigo flung himself up the steps to the door, rattling the handles. His sharp teeth gritted in a panic.

"Gyaaah! It won't open! Stupid door! Stupid door!" he shouted frantically. "Where am I!? Help me! Somebody help-!"

An overwhelming sense of cabin fever took hold of him, and he skipped down the steps holding his head and tugging his hair, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, what the hell happened? The bear tried to kill me and now I'm imprisoned in a dungeon and nobody knows I'm here, and I'm gonna die alone. All alone! Augh!"

Souda's eyes began to water and his nose began to run, and he ripped off his stinky beanie and rung it with trembling hands. Sweat dripped from it was he wailed.

"Sonia-san! I will never see Sonia-san again!"

His internal motor stalled and his engine turned cold before a small flare lit up his dented heart.

"Sonia-san! Sonia-san will rescue me!"

Despite all of it, faint stars had returned to his eyes at the glamour of his impending fairytale rescue.

"Ah! Sonia-san is so perfect and lovely! She's so worried about me! She's figuring out how to rescue me now!"

He sat down and stared at the door to conserve his strength, and as the hours that felt like lifetimes passed, he held onto his hope with embedded nails, sliding and slipping away from him as the dramatic rescue grew less and less likely. The erratic, pink-haired mechanic actually wanted to cry, watching as his life flashed before his eyes.

Which was when he remembered his greatest asset was (aside from his charm and good looks) that he could fix anything. He was the great Super High School Level Mechanic, Souda Kazuichi, and there was nothing he couldn't repair or build. Call him Fix-it-Souda-sama, the Master of Machinery.

His heart panicked, but the adrenaline sent sparks to his mind, and looking at the broken down junk around him he was flooded with a rush of ideas that broke through the dam of his fear.

And all at once he was tinkering.

He scurried about the dungeon basement like a fabled elf, prying already shattered junk apart and tossing scraps of rag and digging pelts of slime aside to scavenge raw materials to shape with his own personal genius.

Souda stopped thinking. He became an entity beyond himself, an ethereal magic that did nothing but combine matter to form new things. Like he was a machine, an assembly line; all at once an architect and an engineer and a visionary.

And light bulbs went off and on above his head, hanging there as he jumped from the precarious ledge of idea-to-idea, and material-to-material; and everything he touched turned to proverbial gold.

Time passed, but Souda was no longer aware of it. He was no longer aware of his fear or confusion or the base human needs of eating or sleeping. All he could see were the disjointed parts that came together like puzzle pieces in his hands, and the tremendous spacecraft resurrected before his eyes, accompanied by the fleeting breeze of déjà vu that he brushed off as he brushed off moldy mashed potatoes.

He stepped back in horror of his own creation when, upon completion, his eyes took in a gigantic Monokuma head that adorned the top of the rocket.

_Who would make something like this?_

And more frighteningly:

"How am I gonna fly this thing!? It doesn't even have controls inside!"

He stomped his foot.

"What's the point of a goddamn rocket ship if you can't even fly it?"

Souda had completed the project in a fury and now he sat on his rump with the pouty ferocity of a small child, regarding his creation with bitterness. He was tired. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in hours. The adrenaline was wearing off and he had to act fast if he was going to escape. He searched the depths of his soul for the will to continue on.

_Come on, Kazuichi, ol' buddy ol' pal. You can't give up now! What's the world gonna do without you? What about all the beautiful ladies you'll never get to see in the magazines? The sexy cars as they speed down the highway… those motors you never finished refurbishing back home… that nineteen-twenty-three Indian just waiting for a sweet paint job… Sonia-san! She'll be heartbroken if you don't make it back. Come on, stud, you got this. There's nothing you can't fix-remember that!_

He stood up with a purpose and eyed the assortment of half-filled fuel canisters he had found buried beneath a dented tiger sculpture.

"All right! Time to blast this freakin' rocket off into space!"

He dug through a scrap heap and procured some wires from what he assumed were computers and television sets and rigged up a basic control system within the rocket, handlebars resembling arcade-style joysticks.

He twisted the wires in his fingers; twisted them through the bowels of the spacecraft; fused them together like a glass blower spins strands of glass into a smooth, lovely globe.

Souda Kazuichi wiped sweat from his brow and wrung out his damp beanie once more.

"It's now or never, Kazuichi!"

The seat inside the rocket was uncomfortable, but he settled in and leaned back. He had rigged up a seat belt with the fabric of a filthy couch that had been festering in the basement and fastened it now in preparation for take off.

"TAKE COVER!" he shouted, and "Three, two, one… hereee we gooo!"

BOOM!

The contraption exploded through the ceiling, concrete crumbling and flying in all directions. Souda yelped and clung to the controls, watching as the head of the rocket tore through multiple levels of rock.

"Dude! Just how far down was that dungeon!? Kyaaah!"

He reached the garbage room and immediately lurched the controls forward.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoaaa! Time to STOP!"

The rocket continued up, slicing through the next ceiling, and then careened downward and through several walls before skidding to a standstill. Screeching sounds like nails on a chalkboard reverberated through the halls where his classmates put their hands over their ears in pain.

Smoke enveloped the cafeteria along with the putrid smell of burning garbage, and Souda waved it away with a giant cough as he hobbled out of the now once-again forsaken rocket.

"Man, this stinks!" he yelped through a pinched nose. "You'd think I just crawled out of a garbage can or something."

Saionji screeched at the sight of the grime that clung to Souda's jumpsuit, lifting her billowy kimono sleeves to cover her face.

"You smell like trash, big bro Souda!" she cried. "You smell like a stinky pig!"

"You're alive," said Komaeda with a thoughtful face, pondering the vast unlikelihood of the scene that had just occurred in front of him. "That's quite impressive."

Souda grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, you creep-go on and say something about my hope, now!"

"You sure must have hoped very hard," said Sonia, genuinely impressed. "How did you ever… find… or make… this?"

She gestured to the fizzling hunk of metal, blue eyes wide and inquisitive.

Souda's heart grew three times larger, and, though he wanted to puff out his chest to gloat, he found himself crumbling from exhaustion and hunger. He sank to the floor, sighing deeply with his back to his trusty junky steed.

"I can fix anything, Princess," said Souda, yawning. "There's nothing I can't fix."

* * *

**NOTES**

this prompt was tough but i hope you enjoyed it! please select another for me! just go to this post and select a prompt as well as a character or pairing and put it in my ask. :)

**the post is here** (+'s are dots):

if-youhaveghosts + tumblr + com / post / 90434923005 / disney-characters-magic-anon

next up: Judge Claude Frollo, muse Mukuro


End file.
